Safe Hands
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: Based upon the dancing clip in the Holby Summer Spoiler Clip - Alternative scenes to 'Affair of the Mind'


**Just a little something...**

* * *

Safe Hands

As Guy Self headed back out of AAU after failing to get much conversation from his esteemed Deputy CEO, Serena Campbell remained transfixed on watching her mother dance with close friend and colleague Ric Griffin. She had not seen her mother seem so calm and content for weeks and smiling too. Adrienne seemed to enjoy herself dancing to a classical tune in the protective arms of Ric Griffin.

A small smile began to creep upon Serena's face as she focused on her colleague Ric; he had only been back a number of hours and seemed to have calmed her mother immensely. He seemed to have such a good rapport with her mother, even now, even with her dementia. Something Ric had only discovered a few hours ago, after he found Adrienne sat in the Consultants' Office in tears, she had wandered off from her Music Therapy Session in search for Serena.

This resulted in a quick phone call to Serena, who currently was in a board meeting and felt beyond annoyed at being disturbed. However, when she realised Ric was calling her concerning her mother, Serena found herself grateful that she had ended up with someone she trusted rather than a complete stranger. They spoke briefly of the situation, which resulted in Ric promising to keep an eye on Adrienne until either Serena or Adrienne's carer turned up to take her home.

Ric had kept his promise, and he seemed happy to take time out from his duties as a Consultant to dance with her mother in the middle of the ward; if she was not going to go back to Music Therapy, he brought it to her. Serena found this gesture ever so touching; she only wished she could have the patience to deal with her mother as Ric had done for the past few hours.

"'Rena come over here" Adrienne called out rather loudly as she waved an arm for her daughter to join here. In which Serena did so, approaching with a warm smile.

"I hope you're behaving"

"Of course" Ric grinned, "I know better than to cross you"

"_Ha_-_ha_, I was talking to my mother" Serena couldn't help but continue to smile, she had truly missed her light banter with Ric as at times it felt like he was the only person in the world that understood her at times.

"You should dance with this man Serena, he _is_ smashing" Adrienne beamed as she sat herself down on the hospital bed.

"I'm at work" Serena raised an eyebrow, not truly keen on the idea at all. "It isn't professional of me to do so"

"Oh" Adrienne groaned, "You're such a workaholic, can't you enjoy yourself? _Please_ take a dance with Ric"

"I really do not want to be the subject of idle gossip"

"Once dance can't hurt can it?" Ric teased, "We'll pull the curtains"

"Ric, you're pushing your luck with me, I haven't got time for this"

"Make time and it's for your _mother_, amuse her" Ric pulled Serena aside and spoke gently to her, if anyone could get through to her, Ric could and she reluctantly agreed to take a dance as much as she really was against it.

Their hands interlocked and their bodies pressed together as Ric placed his right hand on her lower back as her hand rested upon his shoulder. They had never been in this position before and it seemed to cause their hearts to slightly race, yet everything about it seemed so right.

Adrienne beamed and changed the track on the CD, swaying her head delightfully; as she watched her daughter and Ric slowly step side to side in time with the music. She could not quite make out the conversation they were having, but they were talking and they had smiles upon their faces. This alone pleased Adrienne, as they seemed ever so content. The uncomfortable feeling and annoyance that Serena held with the situation failed to show, all Adrienne saw was pure bliss.

"It's so lovely to see you two dancing again, just like at your wedding" Adrienne aimlessly remarked, which caused Serena to almost freeze on the spot and staring blankly at Ric, whilst still in his hold. He too looked bemused, as, this was news to him. The pair just looked at each other, they were fully aware that they were not married and neither had they ever danced together like this before. Yet, whilst Ric easily could dismiss Adrienne's remark, Serena's face depicted a look of worry and uncertainty.

Releasing herself from Ric's hold, Serena knelt beside her mother, taking her hands into her own. "I'm _not_ married"

"But I remember you wore that lovely cream dress; I have never seen you _so_ happy, I know that smile. Serena"

Serena sighed, Adrienne had not even attended her wedding to Edward - they had eloped and it started to play on Serena's mind as to where her mother found this memory. "It wasn't me; you didn't see me get married"

"Oh, _really_" Adrienne frowned "I am sure I remember… are you sure you didn't get married three years ago?"

"Yes, I _am_ sure"

"I'm glad you found love again 'Rena... I hate to think of you becoming a complete workaholic spinster" Adrienne spoke again as she rubbed her daughters hands.

"Mum" Serena exclaimed as she looked to her mother, then to Ric and then back at her mother "Ric and I, we're not in love and I repeat, we are _not_ married"

"I know you aren't married, why are you saying _that_, I'm not completely senile" Adrienne almost chuckled not realising she had stated that only moments ago. "But _you're_ in love, you told me as much"

"You're getting confused, I have _never_ told you such thing" Serena tried to sound convincing as she could feel Ric place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze gently

"You have Serena, we were sat watching that film, I can't remember it now, but you told me you were in love. Besides, _any_ fool could see you are in love with Ric... He is rather lovely; we could ask that pretty nurse over there... She will agree"

"Mum, _stop_! Ric, I can only apologise for my mother's outrageous comments" Serena replied, swallowing hard as she stood up, momentarily turning her attentions away from her mother to see how amusing Ric was finding this situation.

"_Outrageous_? Wash your mouth out Serena" Adrienne tutted as she watched Ric place his hand on her daughters forearm, she knew she was losing her mind but, she also knew she was not blind to what was going on between them even if they were.

"Let's not worry about that" Ric smiled

"Hmmm, her carer should hopefully be here soon, I think I may just head home with them both, are you okay to..."

"Yes, go"

"Thanks, I owe you" Serena then smirked "Actually, you owe me actually for making me dance"

"Let's call it quits"

Serena pleasantly agreed with Ric before heading off to the office to collect her things, Ric remained with Adrienne whilst Serena did so and found himself being told that he needed to tell Serena how he felt for her. A remark that did slightly confuse him, how did she know he felt anything or if he did feel anything for her? However, for the sake of it, he amused the thought and Adrienne; he figured it best not to upset her, as it seemed it could stir up trouble for Serena when they got home.

Ii - ~~ - iI

For Ric it was now time for him to go home, his first day back had certainly been an interesting one. He had seen Harry and Raff at each other's throats and not concentrating on the job in hand, whilst left Ric requesting that Harry was to find himself transferred to Darwin, as he should have been over a year ago. Ric also had the pleasure of meeting Serena's mother once again and discovering the difficulties both Serena and Adrienne found themselves in, although he had not received all the facts from Serena, as she was not so forthcoming.

As he opened up the door to the darkened Consultant's Office on AAU, he got a sense of someone being in there even before he had turned on the light. To his surprise, he found Serena sat with a bottle of wine sipping a glass as if it were normal to sit alone in the dark drinking in a workplace

"I thought you had gone home"

"No, I... I couldn't face it" Serena sighed, "_Join me_?"

Ric shook his head and politely declined her offer, now was not the time or place to find themselves sharing a bottle of wine in an office, so late at night. He also knew there were far more important issues to discuss, "We haven't had a chance to talk"

"There is nothing to talk about" Serena replied, she really did not want to have this conversation now she was fighting back her tears as it was.

"Your mother, you should have told me"

"Ric, she isn't your concern, besides you've been away for four months. I did try calling you, but it seems you became the impossible man"

"Jess _was_ my priority, I meant to return the call, but things became complex"

"Families, bane of our lives" Serena replied as she sipped on her wine.

"True"

"You're good with her, my mother that is"

"It's my duty as a doctor to give _all_ my patients excellent care"

"That's not what I meant, my mother adores you" Serena smiled "After she met you and she was waiting for her operation last year, she wouldn't shut up about you. _Apparently_, I can learn a thing or two about bedside manner from you, and come across _less_ bossy"

"You lack her good grace, but if you were anything different to how you are. I don't think you would be as good at your job"

"I assume that is a compliment"

"_Indeed_" Ric nodded "What your mother said earlier..."

"She said a lot of things, best to ignore she talks some rubbish sometimes. It can be _quite_ amusing" Serena smiled, making light of the situation, and not revealing that Adrienne has had darker turns that have left Serena in turmoil and hurt physically.

"It's a shame that"

"_Why_?"

"The whole being in love thing..."

Serena chuckled, "I am _sorry_ about that, last week she was pretty convinced I had turned lesbian and was dating her carer"

"Right" Ric replied pacing a little as he debated whether to make his confession "Well, it doesn't matter. I was wrong to assume"

"_Oh_, Ric spit it out you look like a cat with a fur ball stuck in its throat"

"I fell in love with you; I _am_ in love with you. I have known for some time now, New Year's Eve, I do not know what it was, but that night it just _all_ made sense. I knew you were hurting over Edward so I could not act upon my feelings, it would have been wrong; it is why I preferred to take a trip down memory lane at my University reunion, you were not in a position to even consider a new relationship"

"Yet you chose now as the appropriate time to bring this up, timing is _everything_ Ric"

"Sorry" Ric bowed his head, he realised he had probably made a massive hash of things and ruined any possibility of anything happening between them, furthermore, he now had no idea how Serena felt for him and he guessed she probably felt nothing at all.

"Don't be"

"I shouldn't have focused all my time on Jess these last few months, _someone_ just as important needed me"

A flutter of butterflies swirled in Serena's heart as she stood herself up and came to stand right in front of Ric, their hands brushed together, as their eyes met intently, foreheads meeting, and closing the gap between them. For the second time today, they found themselves in close proximities, but this time with no passing comments, they could allow themselves to come across a little more honest with each other.

"Stay with me tonight, at my place" Serena whispered, as her lips almost brushed with Ric's, as the feeling of both of his hands moving to rest lightly upon her waist felt tantalising. They both were fighting to hold out on desires to kiss each other's lips as a mark of sealing their feelings physically.

"It's not appropriate, _Serena_. I would like to think I could have the honour of taking you out for a few dates first"

"I know, I _know_" Serena spoke softly "I agree, I wasn't looking for us to do anything, I just want you with me. I _cannot_ be alone with her anymore, I cannot handle it seeing those moments when she is not the mother I remember, it is getting _harder_ to watch. I even told her carer that I received a page to come in for an emergency as soon as we got home. I have been hiding here since; I am a _terrible_ person I know"

That's was Serena's confession that she needed him; she had needed him for a long time, but had not realised how much until today. Ric walking back into her life provoked so many thoughts and feeling for her, seeing how he dealt with her mother it confirmed so much.

"You are not terrible, Serena. We will do this _together_; I _will_ support you in whatever way you need me to, and if you want me to stay over at yours, I will"

Serena didn't give Ric a verbal response, instead her arms wrapped around Ric's neck as her head nuzzled into his shoulder, the pain, and struggle of everything she was holding in released. Warm salty tears ever so slightly seeped through Ric's jacket as for the first time in months she allowed her tears to fall, she found the strength from Ric to let them fall.

Holding on to Serena tight, Ric gently raised his hands from her waist and upto her back, using one hand to provide a comforting rub. He found it a great honour that Serena was once again letting him in, she knew how stubborn she could get. Naturally, without giving it a second thought, he kissed the side of her head, he felt so protective of Serena right now and it suddenly dawned on him had he not returned to Holby, Serena could have headed for darker times on her own.

Ii - ~~ - iI

When they arrived at Serena's home, Adrienne had already gone to bed and had slept for a good few hours, and once her carer had left Serena and Ric headed off to bed. It all seemed so normal, as if they had done this together a thousand times before. Whilst Serena headed off to the bathroom to remove her make-up and change into a comfortable pair of pyjamas, Ric stripped down to his boxer shorts, as it seemed the logical thing to do.

Serena never questioned this as she returned to her bedroom; she just smiled adoringly at him and that, was a smile he reciprocated. They could easily find each other most attractive in their most natural of states, but their physical attraction was not what brought them together, it was the added bonus to the depth of their growing relationship.

For a late August night, the air was rather humid and sleeping under the covers would stand as a bad idea, whatever way you looked at it. Despite this humidity as they lay on the bed, Serena somehow found her way into resting upon Ric's chest with his arms wrapping around her and not a word found itself spoken, they just simply fell asleep.

They slept until early morning, until something awoken Serena, she had a sense something was not right, she could just feel it, she could smell it. Although not opening her eyes, Serena wiggled about causing Ric to abruptly awake, she had been peaceful all night and wondered what was wrong.

"_Serena_…"

"Do you smell that?" Serena asked, not wanting to open her eyes; she had found herself feeling rather relaxed resting into Ric's chest.

"Hmmm toast" Ric sleepily replied he may have become wide-awake, but his body and voice still felt tired.

This confirmation caused Serena to bolt upright, this could only mean one thing, and that was that her mother was cooking. "_Shit_, it is my mother... What time is it?" Serena looked over to her digital alarm clock. "Its four am, _why_ is she awake? If she has left the toast in the toaster"

Serena fumbled out of her bed and darted off downstairs, not only was she concerned about her kitchen catching fire, she was afraid of what state her mum would be in, luckily as Serena arrived in the kitchen, she discovered there wasn't much damage to fear,

Adrienne stood at the counter buttering her charcoal like toast, clearly oblivious to what had happened and she did not seem aware that the kitchen was a little smoggy. Serena instantly opened the kitchen door allowing the smoke to billow out.

"Mum are you _okay_?" she asked softly

"I'm fine darling, do you want some toast?"

"No" Serena shook her head "How about I make a fresh batch"

"No need 'Rena, I'm happy with this"

"Okay" Serena nodded in some discontent as she watched her mother happily eat the charcoal toast.

A few moments later, Ric appeared he had not dressed himself, he didn't feel the need and he had assumed that Adrienne had gone off back to bed and left Serena to deal with things alone – he could have been more mistaken, the silence he encountered was merely due to Serena not getting angry and Adrienne being unaware of everything.

Although, this calm temperament changed as Adrienne clocked sight of Ric and the darker side to Adrienne's dementia came out to play.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Adrienne quizzed her daughter brashly "Did he stay the night"

"Yes" came Serena's only replied

"Adrienne" Ric attempted to interject

"It is Mrs McKinnie to you" Adrienne retorted, "Serena, you do not bring men into _my_ home without my permission, it is rude and disrespectful"

Serena did not want to get into an argument so early in the morning, so instead apologised to for her behaviour, and discounted her mother's remarks, yet it only seemed to wind Adrienne up further.

"You are such a hussy," Adrienne continued, "Letting a man of colour in my home, how dare you, your father will be ashamed of you, you are _disrespecting_ this family, and pond life like him should be eating from bins"

Serena found herself hurt and embarrassed by her mother's words, she knew she could not help it, but Serena felt it did not excuse the outburst as a red mist ascended upon Serena. "Mum, don't you dare make remarks about Ric like that again"

"I am not having my daughter sleep with a _black_ man" Adrienne scowled

"We didn't sleep together; he just stayed the night… what is wrong with that?"

"Everything is wrong with that; people like _us_ do not mix with _them_"

"Mum apologise _now_, we are not arguing this. What you have said is disgraceful" Serena did not care if this outburst came from Adrienne's dementia, it was wrong, hurtful, and racist towards a man she cared deeply for.

A hand fell across Serena's face Adrienne was still in full flow of anger "You're the disgrace you rude and _disgusting_ child"

This was the third time that Adrienne had become violent towards Serena, who could feel her cheek flush red and throb intensely. Tears pricked her eyes, as the dawning thoughts about her mother's condition spiralling out of control brought new flashes of reality to her mind.

Ric felt as if this was a situation he could not rescue Serena from as he watched Serena take hold of her mother's hands into hers in an attempt to try to calmly defuse the situation. He knew Adrienne had not meant to sound racist and he understood that in the years Adrienne grew up there was a race divide and her ever-deteriorating Dementia played a huge part in this behaviour.

Quietly watching as Serena and Adrienne soon found themselves in a tight embrace, clinging on to the last foundations of their relationship. Ric felt nothing but respect and admiration for Serena; she had done this all on her own and without reaching out to friends for help.

He could hear Adrienne continually ask Serena why was crying and how her cheek seemed so flushed, it was painstaking to watch as Serena tried her best to twist the truth in the safest way possible. After Adrienne had decided that, she was to go and watch some early morning television, leaving Ric and Serena alone,

"I'm so _sorry_ that you had to hear all of that, I shouldn't have asked you to stay, if I knew she would…"

"It is fine Serena, she didn't mean it, it wasn't _her_" Ric replied, truly meaning what he said.

"It's not fine, it was degrading to you"

"She has Dementia; I'm not holding her accountable, besides what I _really_ want to know is, has she hit you before?" Ric asked as he came to her side

Serena bowed her head "Twice before today"

He traced her rosy cheek lightly with her finger "You can't let her do this to you"

"I can handle it, I'm a _tough_ girl"

"You're not handling it, which is why I am here. Serena she needs to go into a home"

"She doesn't want that" Serena replied adamantly

"She needs more than a carer during the day, she needs more than you at night or early morning" Ric spoke cautiously. "She needs a team of people specialised to deal with Dementia"

"I had thought about it, we discussed it briefly once, but I _can't_ do it to her Ric, I can't put her in a home" Serena turned her head away almost in tears at the thought. "You hear all these stories and if anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself, _ever_"

"Care home horror stories, they _are_ a rarity, she will be in good care, the right care"

"I know, I just I would feel guilty I don't want to spend time with her as it is. So to shun her away when she needs me to look after her"

"She knows you love her, she _will_ be okay with you putting her somewhere where she will be safe" Ric reassured Serena.

"I hope you are right"

In that moment as the conversation fell silent, they never intended to physicalize their relationship, not like this not just yet. They had managed to sleep in the same bed together only embracing and not think about sex, but as they stood closer together just gazing into each other's eyes they found themselves daring to cross the line they only tried to resist.

Their lips met ever so gently a few small brushes and a light suck, turned into a firm kiss. Serena's hands rested on Ric's chest as his hands crept under her pyjama top and rested upon her waist. The intensity grew, but they did nothing more but remain as they stood, completely tangled in kisses of love.

Parting for air, glowing smiles, and deep breathes dominated, as the fell into a conversation on a happier topic

"_What_?" Serena smiled widely as she lingered by his face

"Just you" Ric grinned, "You're _rather_ coy"

"Does that disappoint you?"

"No, actually I prefer it. I had visions that you were a man-eater"

"_Thanks_, although fantasies Ric, dangerous thing"

"All irrelevant now, I've got the real deal" Ric placed another kiss upon Serena's lips, but did not allow it to go any further than that single kiss. "I hate to leave you, but need head home, find a change of clothes"

"Mmmm, probably a good thing, Sally should be here in ten, fifteen minutes I will need to shower, make sure Mum is feeling settled and head to work,"

"And I will see you there"

"You will"

"Make sure you wear that smile of yours"

Serena instantly smiled at Ric's comment as she watched him head off out of the kitchen and head upstairs to dress himself. Both felt happy and both felt complete regardless or the traumatic events around them, they finally had each other and that was all that mattered.

Soon after Ric had left Serena, found herself just standing in the hallway, playing with her necklace her thoughts consumed by Ric and all he had done for her in the past twenty-four hours.

"I told you, you both were in love" Adrienne smiled as she popped her head around from the living room door.

"Okay, you _were_ right" Serena sighed as she leant back on the bannisters opposite the living room "I just would have liked to have told him in my own time"

"He'd be dead by the time you got round to it"

"Oh, it _really_ wouldn't have taken that long" Serena laughed and then paused to take a more serious tone. "Do you think he is right for me?"

"I know he is, he will look after my girl"

"You don't know that" Serena sighed

"I do 'Rena... You are so alive with him so I know that with Ric, you are in safe hands"


End file.
